The present invention is generally directed to pencil sharpeners and, more specifically, to an automated pencil sharpener.
Conventional pencil sharpeners are difficult to operate and require monitoring and/or manipulation by a user. It would be advantageous to provide a pencil sharpener that simplifies and/or facilitates the sharpening of pencils.